russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Logos
Bolinao Electronics Corporation June 13, 1946–October 22, 1953 (Original Version) June 13, 1946–October 22, 1953 (Computer Version) Alto Broadcasting System October 23, 1953–January 31, 1967 (Original Version) 1952 would be the first time the network's insignia would be shown. The original symbol of Alto Broadcasting System (ABS) was designed by Delfin F. Borrero, and it originally featured a rectangle enclosing a transmitter tower with a circle which represents its signals, and the legal name of ABS revolving around it, together with the Alto name and the legal name of ABS. October 23, 1953–January 31, 1967 (Computer Version) Chronicle Broadcasting Network September 24, 1956–January 31, 1967 (Original Version) The logo of Chronicle Broadcasting Network (CBN) consisted of three blocks with the text CBN. September 24, 1956–January 31, 1967 (Computer Version) ABS-CBN (first era) June 15, 1961–1963 In June 15, 1961, with the opening of the network's first provincial station in Cebu, ABS and CBN merged to form "ABS-CBN". The first logo of the newly-formed network consisted of a black box with the ABS and CBN names on it, and a big letter B connecting the ABS and CBN names. The logo is placed between two numbers, 3 and 9, which then represented the network's owned channels in Metro Manila during this period, with both numbers having their own "channel" name placed on top, thus representing the names "Channel 3" and "Channel 9". The symbol of ABS was removed, but would soon be returned to the logo after two years. 1963–January 31, 1967 In this logo, the ABS symbol used in 1953 was reintroduced (albeit being more simplified). The symbol, which appeared together with the ABS-CBN name in the form of Malayan letters, had four rings (indicating the network having wider reach than it had in 1953), the transmitter appearing in the simplified form of a triangle, and the rectangle being replaced by a square frame appearing with rounded edges. Spiritually, the Malayan font style used in ABS-CBN's name would soon be the typeface of ABS-CBN until 2000, in which the typeface would soon evolve into a typeface which bears the format of looking like the Rotis Semi Serif font, which in turn would later evolve into another simplified version of the typeface in 2013. Also, the numbers 3 and 9 and the channel names were dropped from the logo as a result of the modification. February 1, 1967–September 22, 1972 In February 1, 1967, the ABS-CBN logo was modified again, this time with a more refined feel. The ABS and CBN acronyms (with a modified Malayan typeface) are placed at the top and bottom of the symbol, respectively. The separation of the ABS and CBN names indicated that ABS-CBN was then owned by two families: the Quirinos, who own ABS, and the Lopezes, who own CBN. The number of rings were reduced to three, the box gained sharper edges, and the triangle was replaced with a vertical line. This type of logo style would remain in use up to the present, undergoing three redesigns throughout its lifespan (occurring in 1986, 2000, and 2013). February 1, 1967-September 22, 1972 (Prototype Version) During a short time in 1967, an early prototype of the above logo, which featured the ABS letters in its 1953 font (DK Carambola) and the CBN letters styled in its original form (Bank Gothic). The prototype was then discontinued, substituting the individual fonts for the Malayan-style typeface. However, it did make a small reappearance in the "Millennium Overture" in 2000 (shown on one of the flying TV screens) and network's 60th anniversary station ID in 2013 (shown on some of the many rings that formed the network's 60th anniversary logo). ABS-CBN (second era) July 14, 1986–December 31, 1999 In July 14, 1986, The ABS-CBN Channel 2 logo used from July 14, 1986 to December 31, 1999. July 14, 1986-February 28, 1987 In July 14, 1986, The ABS-CBN logo used from July 14, 1986 to February 28, 1987. September, 14 1986-February 28, 1987 In September 14, 1986, when ABS-CBN re-opened, the logo adopted the RGB colors in its rings. The red, green and blue colors represent the three major Philippine divisions, namely Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. Also, the white frame was switched for a black box outline. This was also the first logo to be used in a horizontal format. March 1, 1987-December 31, 1988 In March 1, 1987, The ABS-CBN logo used from March 1, 1987 to December 31, 1988. March 1, 1987-December 31, 1992 In March 1, 1987, The Numerical 2''' logo used from March 1, 1987 to December 31, 1992. January 1, 1989-December 31, 1992 In January 1, 1989, The ABS-CBN logo used from January 1, 1989 to December 31, 1992. January 1, 1993-February 1996 In January 1, 1993, The ABS-CBN logo used from January 1, 1993 to February 1996. February 1996-December 31, 1999 In February 1996, in celebration of ABS-CBN's 50th anniversary as a media-communications conglomerate and its tenth year of relaunched operations since 1986, ABS-CBN launched a retouched logo which featured a few tweaks on the lettering and the symbol. Note that the retouched symbol is actually the same design as the symbol in the logo that would succeed this logo on January 1, 2000. By December 31, 1999, the logo was appearing mostly in white, though its standard colored version was still being used, possibly because of the rebranding transition that ABS-CBN was signaling by the end of December 31, 1999, which included the unveiling of a new logo in January 1, 2000 (see next entry). January 1, 2000–present January 1, 2000-January 1, 2014 To adopt to the changes to be brought by new millennium, ABS-CBN gave a major redesign to its logo on January 1, 2000. The three RGB circles and black vertical line were retained and slightly modified, yet this logo signals one of the biggest revamps for ABS-CBN's logo since 1953. The text was given the biggest redesign, as it had the ABS and CBN names merged into the name '''ABS-CBN and was given a more modern Rotis Semi Serif-like typeface and the box was reverted to a square, with the rings and line placed on it. This new design, unlike the previous logos that only heralded the network as the largest TV network in the country, reflected ABS-CBN's new status as a diversified, integrated media network (or in their definition, a total entertainment and information network) reaching out to the entire world, with its successes now not only limited to radio and TV broadcasting, but also in cinema, cable and UHF channels, music recording, international media, publishing, digital media, and other media platforms. January 1, 2000-June 2002 In January 1, 2000, The ABS-CBN Millennium logo used from January 1, 2000 to June 2002. January 1, 2002-February 1, 2003 In January 1, 2002, The ABS-CBN White logo used from January 1, 2002 to February 1, 2003. February 2-December 31, 2003 In February 2, 2003, The ABS-CBN 50 Years logo used from February 2, to December 31, 2003. January 1, 2014-present In January 1, 2014, ABS-CBN refreshed their then-current logo. While the overall design remains unchanged, the typeface of the name has been simplified by removing the serifs, the rings and vertical line are drawn thicker, and the grey square is replaced with a white square. The logo was originally launched as a secondary logo in October 7, 2013, and then as the new corporate logo of the company on January 1, 2014. In February, the logo was launched on-air with a new, CGI-animated station ident and was adopted in the network's on-air graphics. ABS-CBN HD October 3, 2015-present In October 3, 2015, The ABS-CBN launched in HD. Other Main article: ABS-CBN Logo Other On Screen Bugs Main article: ABS-CBN On Screen Bugs Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:Logos